


Circa 476.

by yvain



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott)
Kudos: 5





	Circa 476.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aledane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/gifts).



"Avoue, tu t'es quand même un peu perdu dans mes yeux quand tu m'as vu pour la première fois."

"Je t'entends pas."

Venec étouffa un rire dans son oreiller, se relevant sur un coude avant d'écarter une mèche qui coupait la vision à l'autre, laissant le bout de ses doigts s'attarder le long son l'oreille, le long de son cou. 

"Ça te va bien les cheveux longs."

"Tu trouves ?"

"Ouais. Mieux que courts."

Arthur haussa mollement une épaule, la tête à moitié enfoncée dans son oreiller. Lui aussi il se préférait avec les cheveux longs, pour être honnête.

"Je pourrais te faire des tresses, en plus," continua son petit copain avec un sourire fatigué. "Les queues d'cheval basses ça commence à bien faire."

"Elle t'emmerde, ma queue de cheval basse."

Venec de rapprocha se lui et déposa un baiser sur son front, souriant contre sa peau. 

"Tu bosses pas, toi, demain en plus ?"

"M'en fous, j'appelle je dis que j'suis malade," répliqua le commissaire en levant les yeux au ciel, se relevant à moitié et s'enroulant dans la couette et ne laissant sortir que le bout de son nez. Bout de nez que l'autre s'appliqua à embrasser du bout des lèvres avant d'éclater de rire et de sortir du lit, enfilant un pull qui n'était définitivement pas à lui et débattant quant à s'il devait mettre un bas de survêtement ou non. L'air frais du mois de décembre, malgré les chauffages, l'aida notamment dans son choix.

Arthur le suivit du regard alors qu'il sortait de la chambre d'un pas déterminé et s'attela à le talonner, toujours coincé dans sa couette, chancelant ça et là pour garder son équilibre.

"Tu fais quoi ?" Demanda t'il en arrivant derrière lui dans la cuisine, reniflant un bon coup et éternuant dans son coude, faisant s'échapper le drap d'entre ses mains. "Merde."

"Je pensais un petit déjeuner ?" S'amusa Venec en allumant les plaques chauffantes et en le contournant pour sortir des œufs du frigo. "Ça te tente ?"

"Mais il est trois heures de l'aprem."

"On appellera ça un brunch, un peu comme Lancelot, là."

L'autre sourit de toutes ses dents en éclatant de rire, en oubliant presque qu'il avait froid. Il y avait quelque chose de si chaleureux dans la voix du croate qu'il occultait toujours le reste.

"Tu prévois quoi, alors ? Un bowl poke ou une merde du genre ?" Ironisa le commissaire en passant ses mains autour de sa taille, calant sa tête dans le creux du cou du dealer. "Quinoa ? Boulgour ?"

"T'es chiant," se moqua alors l'autre en posant une main sur celles, liées, de son petit copain. L'autre avait cassé l'œuf en deux avec minutie et précision, avec toute l'expertise d'un chef cuisto. "Non, je pensais omelette, tomates, fromage...reste de la ventrèche. On peut s'en faire du bacon."

"Tu me donnes faim..."

"C'est bien le but, bello ragazzo."

Arthur leva une seconde fois les yeux au ciel en se collant un peu plus à lui, le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras et contre son cœur.

"Bello ragazzo, hein."

"Quoi, t'aimes pas ?" S'étonna le dealer en se retournant, de sorte à lui faire face. Il les déplace d'un geste habile qui les écarts des plaques de cuissons qu'il venait d'éteindre. "Tu préfères p't'être tesoro."

"T'abuses..."

"Amore, caro ?"

Venec passa ses bras autour du coup de celui qui était à peine plus grand et qui avait laissé tombé les siens autour de ses hanches avant d'embrasser son menton, son nez se plissant en effleurant la barbe rêche.

"Innamorato, peut être...?"

"T'as bouffé du sucre en avant de te réveiller ou quoi ?" Fredonna le commissaire en le laissant faire, le bloquant légèrement contre le plan de travail.

"Ça t'arrive d'accepter les compliments, mon cœur ?"

"Bof."

Venec encadra son visage avec sérieux, ses mains pesant à peine contre ses joues.

"Mais je le pense, tu sais."

"De quoi," marmonna Arthur en regardant partout sauf vers lui, une vague glacée se propageant dans tout son corps. "Je te suis pas."

"Que je t'aime, évidemment."

L'autre avait baissé la tête pour fixer les dalles marbrées du sol de la cuisine.

"Oui, j'en suis sûr, merci, écoute—"

"Arthur, j'suis sérieux."

"Je sais que t'es sérieux, j'ai jamais dit—"

"Alors pourquoi t'as l'air aussi mal à l'aise ?"

Le plus grand des deux avait entre ouvert la bouche, clairement déstabilisé. 

"Non mais parce que—Arthur, si c'est les, euh, les p'tits que je te donne, hein, si c'est ça qui te gêne autant mais faut me le dire. Moi ça part tout seul parce que je suis très affectif à travers les mots mais..."

"C'est pas ça du tout," répliqua Arthur avec hâte, secouant la tête d'un air paniqué. "Juste...t'as un peu choisi la benne à ordure du lot," rit-il, un peu trop tristement pour que ce soit vraiment drôle. "Donc je vois pas trop comment tu peux m'appeler...comme ça."

Ce fut au tour de Venec d'être pris de court alors qu'il cligna des yeux à répétition, légèrement bête.

"La...quoi ?"

"Benne à ordures. La poubelle, quoi. Le truc que les agents viennent chercher tous les soirs à dix heures, là. Tu sais, même que des fois ça te réveille quand tu vas te coucher tôt."

Le croate qui était plus italien qu'autre chose le dévisagea de ses grands yeux bleus encore soulignés d'un trait de crayon, écarquillés et remplis d'une toute nouvelle peine. Pas de la pitié ou de l'apitoiement, plutôt de la douleur et de l'incompréhension. 

"Mais t'es pas..."

"Non mais je sais, je sais. Pas s'attrister sur son sort, tout ça."

"Arthur," commença Venec, sa voix plus calme et posée. "C'est comme ça que tu te vois ? Tu comprends vraiment pas que je puisse avoir envie de t'appeler 'mon trésor' ou 'mon amour ?' Je veux dire, tu m'appelles bien 'mon coeur,' alors j'aurais jamais cru que ça te dérange, enfin—écoute, je suis désolé si—"

"Mais c'est parce que je t'aime et que c'est comme ça que je me sens par rapport à toi," expliqua l'autre comme si c'était évident. "Et parce que j'ai envie que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout."

"Et ça te..."

Son petit copain le tira vers lui, leurs lèvres presque sur l'autre. 

"Ça t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était pareil pour moi ? Par rapport à toi ? Que je t'aime comme un fou et que je veux te le dire aussi souvent que possible ?"

Arthur fit la moue, l'air peu convaincu.

"D'accord. Donc ce qu'on va faire, m'sieur Pendragon," Venec s'écarta de lui et tira un tiroir, en sortant une plaquette neuve d'une boîte rectangulaire blanche, "c'est que tu vas commencer par me prendre tes médocs."

Il ouvrit le robinet et en remplit la moitié d'un verre, le lui tendant avec la plaque, la paume à plat.

"Mais c'est pas—"

"Une fois que ce sera fait, je vais m'assurer que tu t'hydrates correctement," continua l'autre en hochant la tête, "et je vais finir de préparer à manger. Ensuite on va se remettre dans le lit et profiter qu'on a foutu la télé dans la chambre pour se mater un film bien pourri qui nous fait rire à chaque fois."

"Pft, ils m'font pas rire tes films moi," répliqua Arthur avec un grand sourire avant d'avaler l'oval blanc. "Juste quand je suis fatigué ou bourré."

"Dis ça au Arthur qui a failli se pisser d'ssus d'rire la dernière fois devant les Visiteurs."

"Ah nan ! Les visiteurs c'est drôle tout court, évidemment que j'allais rire !"

"D'ailleurs, tu trouves pas que y en a un qui ressemble à Michel ?"

"Putain, si."

Venec et lui éclatèrent d'un même rire alors que l'autre se remettait aux fourneaux, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

"Tu peux me passer les—"

"Oui, ça ?"

"Ouaip."

"J'arrive, attrape."

Le dealer attrapa la tomate avec une aisance naturelle et envoya un clin d'œil à son copain qui lui rendit.

"On fait une sacrée équipe, hein ?"

"Un duo d'choc," approuva Arthur en embrassant sa joue avec ferveur, laissant reposer sa tête sur le haut de l'autre. 

"Ah, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?"

"Tu croupirais en prison ?"

"Quand même pas, ton cousin est là pour me sortir de ma purée."

Le commissaire ricana avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, puis encore une fois, puis encore et encore.

"Hé, Arthur..."

"Merci," murmura l'autre contre son visage, déposant un baiser sur le coin de son œil et sur sa tempe, sur la commissure de ses lèvres et sur l'arrête brisée de son nez, sur son menton et sur son front. "Merci de m'avoir choisi."

"Hé..."

"De jamais avoir laissé tomber l'éponge," continua l'intéressé en embrassant les paumes de ses mains, ses jointures et le bout de ses doigts. "D'être toujours à mes côtés. De pas en avoir mal de moi."

"Marre ? De toi ? Je suis rien sans toi, Arthur. T'es ma moitié, tu sais."

"Quand bien même. Tu m'as jamais dit que tu m'en voulais ou que je faisais pas d'efforts, tu m'as toujours—tu m'as toujours soutenu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter ?"

"T'es toi," répliqua immédiatement Venec. "Et être toi veut dire que tu mérites tout. Et surtout qu'on te rappelle à quel point t'es un type incroyable."

À son tour il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, chaste puis plus aventureux.

"Un mec dévoué à sa tâche qui écoute toujours tout monde, même si c'est des cons où des débiles."

"C'est pas gentil pour—"

"J'ai pas dit de noms," rit le dealer de bon cœur. "Un mec qui aime tellement ceux de K, qui s'en préoccupe plus que n'importe quel supérieur se préoccuperait de ses subalternes."

"Parce que ce sont mes amis..."

"Quand bien même. Ça n'empêche que toi, Arthur Pendragon, est un homme formidable. Un homme qui mérite d'être aimé comme il aime les autres et sache, hein, que j'me dévoue avec la plus grande des joies à être celui qui t'aimera aussi fort. Pour toujours."

"Tu vas me faire chialer, t'es malin," râla Arthur en reniflant, tombant dans ses bras. "Ah, sérieusement, Venec..."

"Ça revitalise les pores parait, quand on chiale."

"Mes pores sont en parfait état !"

"Nan t'as raison, puis j'aime pas te voir pleurer."

"Même pas de joie ?"

"Si. Quand je te passerai la bague au doigt, tu penses que tu pleureras ? De joie, je veux d—hé, merde, non, pleure pas—"

Le commissaire étrangla un sanglot dans le cou de son copain, tentant de parler pour lui dire que tout allait bien, que c'était simplement que tout cet amour, hé bien, qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire de tout cet amour, que c'était trop, qu'il lui était si reconnaissant, qu'il l'aimait tellement, oui, tellement...

"Est-ce que ce sont des bonnes larmes ? Si oui, euh, tape mon épaule. Mais pas trop fort, franchement j'ai les épaules fra—"

Une minuscule tape le rassura immédiatement, le laissant se détendre et expirer avec le plus grand des calmes.

"Je t'aime, Arthur. D'accord ? Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement."

"Moi aussi je t'aime," balbutia Arthur en frottant ses yeux du revers de sa main, le coin de la bouche pris d'un tremblement. "Moi aussi, vraiment, Venec, je t'aime. Je suis désolé, vraiment, je—"

"Je sais, va," sourit l'autre en embrassant sa joue, traçant des cercles dans son dos. "J'en ai jamais douté. Hé, c'est pas la peine de t'excuser, j'te promets. Tout va bien, Arthur."

"Ouais ?"

"Ouais. Donne moi deux secondes, je finis nos plats et j'arrive, j'apporte tout ça dans le lit, ça te va, mon ange ?"

"Je nous fais du café ?" Marmonna faiblement le commissaire en s'écartant de lui avec réluctance, s'approchant de la machine. "Toi, noir ?"

"Évite le café, toi. Il reste du jus dans le frigo, ça peut être mieux. Ou du chocolat chaud à la limite, y reste de la poudre cacao ?"

"Je suis pas un gamin," protesta t'il en sortant la bouteille et deux verres. "T'en veux aussi ?"

"S'il te plaît. Et essaye de pas les faire tomber en chemin, y a pas cinq mètres..."

"C'était UNE fois !" 

Venec repartit dans un grand rire, un grand rire clair et sincère, chaud comme un soleil levant, réconfortant comme un feu de cheminée quand la tempête battait son plein. 

Arthur sourit.

Ils formaient une sacrée équipe, oui. Circa 476.


End file.
